1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to 3D liquid crystal displays technology, and more particularly to a method, a device and a liquid crystal display for reducing crosstalk of shutter-type 3D liquid crystal displays.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The operating mechanism of shutter-type 3D liquid crystal displays is to display images for a left eye and a right eye in turn. The shutter glasses are then controlled to be closed so that the left eye and the right eye may see the respective left eye image and the right eye. The crosstalk appears while the left eye sees the right eye image and the right eye sees the left eye image.
As the liquid crystal is a hold-type display with a certain response time, when the liquid crystal display is displaying a current frame, the previous frame is hold until the certain response time ends. The crosstalk happens when the liquid crystal display is not capable of distinguishing from the left eye image and the right eye image.
In order to reduce the crosstalk, the time period of frame transmission is compressed or the backlight scanning method is adopted to enhance a dynamical response.
However, the backlight scanning method is not good enough, and the cost is high. On the other hand, the method of compressing the time period of frame transmission is limited by the compression ratio. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the crosstalk of shutter-type 3D liquid crystal displays.